Twisted fate
by Celty12
Summary: What would happen if Allen and his sister were raised on different sides? His sister with the Noah family, while he was raised by Cross Marian of the Black Order.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own

 **thanks,** __ _ **SheikahLover, for editing the story!**_

I walked down an alleyway looking for something to eat. It had been several days since I had eaten, and I felt sluggish and weak. I was in desperate need of something to eat. Earlier today, whenever I did find some food a random older homeless guy would snatch it from me. They easily got away with it too, since they're so much bigger then me.

As I walked past some barrels and trash cans, which I refused to go through, I moved around a corner and right in front of me was this huge thing that didn't even look human. In fact, it looked pretty sad. It looked like a massive balloon with weird tentacles sticking out and a creepy face glued onto it. I involuntarily shivered. It was beyond creepy. I didn't know how to act or respond until suddenly a man slashed through the thing with a massive sword, just as it smiled and pointed a large weapon at my head.

The man looked at me and smiled. "Are you—" That was all he managed to say before a hand burst through his chest taking him by surprise. I watched the man spit up fresh blood before he tried to turn around and confront his killer. But his opponent was too hard. In the end, the man was too weak and died instantly.

Now, a normal kid would run fearing for their lives; but I, on the other hand, just stood there and watched as the killer's hand went back through the man's body which fell to the ground. The killer then looked at me. He had brown hair with a funny star pattern on his frontal bone and brown eyes. He wore a nice shirt and jacket along with white gloves and a top hat. He crouched down so he was face-to-face with me.

He looked me square in the eye and asked. "Little girl, why are you out by yourself? You should be with your parents."

"I don't have parents," I muttered and looked away. This was a hard topic for me to discuss.

"I see." He spoke slowly. "Tell me, why you didn't run when I killed that man. I mean that must have been scary to see."

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"I see." He said "In that case, Shoujo, how would you like to come with me then?" He asked while extending his hand.

I remained silent for a second and nodded. I reached out to accept his hand. But I was extremely tired and fell down instead. The last thing I saw was the man bend down to scoop me up and carry me off into the darkness.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

I was walking down the street looking for the target the Earl had sent me to kill while I had instructed the Akuma to search from the skylines for the accommodator I had yet to kill. This truly was the most troublesome part of the job; finding the prey before I get to have my fun with them. I sighed and kept walking even started whistling at some point, mostly due to festering boredom.

Just then, something caught my attention. The Akuma had finally been destroyed in an alleyway just around the corner. Curious, I passed through buildings to reach the alleyway even sooner. By the time I got there I saw the Exorcist. It was a young man and he appeared to have killed the last Akuma. He had his entire back turned from me. This was too easy. I stalked forward without making a sound. I grew excited. I couldn't wait to kill him. Without hesitating, I thrust my hand through his heart.

His gasp sent chills of delight down my spine. The fright rolling off his disgusting body was beyond appealing to me.

"Bye bye, Exorcist." I said quietly before throwing his body to the ground. Though I had to admit, that I was a bit sad that the fight ended so soon; I was hoping he would be stronger. Oh well. Just as I was about to leave the alleyway, I caught sight of a young girl. She appeared to have been watching the entire time I killed the man. But the unique part was that she had yet to runaway. How interesting.

I surveyed the girl before approaching her. She had dark brown hair, which looked especially raggedy from the dirt and required a good cut. She also had almond brown eyes, and looked to be excessively tiny most likely from a proper lack of nutrition. She looked like any other street child to me, but in her own way she was different… perhaps from her lack of intelligence at running away when she saw me kill the man. Nonetheless, I walked over to her and bent down so I was face-to-face with her.

"Little girl, why are you out by yourself? You should be with your parents."

"I don't have parents," She admitted and looked away.

"I see." I spoke slowly. "Tell me, why you didn't run when I killed that man. I mean that must have been scary to see."

 _Interesting,_ I thought to myself.

I then continued. "I see… In that case, Shoujo, how would you like to come with me then?" I asked while extending my hand.

She looked at me and nodded, but just as she went to accept my hand, she fell to the ground and lost consciousness. At first I thought she was dead, but when I heard slight breathing, I knew she had only fallen asleep. With little difficulty, I lifted her up and headed for the Kamelot Residence, which consisted of two Noah and one human. I sighed and walked up to the front door and kicked on it lightly, but loud enough for the Akuma on the inside to hear and open the door.

"Welcome, Master Noah," the Akuma greeted.

I nodded. "Is Trisha here?"

"I believe the Mistress is in her room," was all the Akuma said.

"Thank you." I said then walked inside the house. It hasn't changed since I was last here, I noticed. It still had the grand entrance which led to four different hallways. There was also the same gigantic crystal chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling. Honestly, the only difference within the whole house was a fresh coat of paint.

I continued walking, heading upstairs to reach Trisha's room. I knocked on the door, I could hear someone coming to the door, but it wasn't Trisha, instead it was Sheril. He looked delight to see me. I cringed, prepared to back away if he intended to pounce on me when he then looked down and noticed the sleeping girl in my arms. Without another word, he shot me a dubious looked before calling Trisha over to get her to help wash up the girl and get her to bed. She agreed and took the girl from my hands. We watched Trisha walk back into the room. Sheril then closed the door.

"I am happy to see your little brother, but tell me, why did you kidnap that girl?"

I sighed before recounting the whole story. Sheril listened without interruption and then beat me to the punch.

"She could say here. I mean, my darling Road has always wanted a sister." I could literally see the hearts forming in his eyes. He would do anything to make Road smile.

"She can stay _if_ the Earl allows it." Sheril then finished. "How could we go ask him and find out, little brother?"

* * *

 **Girl's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a huge room, with two windows, and two doors. I looked around wondering if the man who saved me was in the room, but he wasn't. I sighed in dismay before seeing the door open. A man who looked surprisingly similar to the man I met last night entered. He had brown hair, as well as brown eyes, but unlike the other man he was in a nice shirt with nice pants rather than a full suit.

He closed the door and came up to the bed. He greeted me with a smile. "Good morning, dear. How are you feeling? Also, you can call me Father."

His kindness startled me. Instinctively I backed away. Just what did this man want with me?

He seemed to sense my apprehension, for he offered me a heartfelt smile and placed one hand against the bedpost. "Child, I mean you no harm. I, along with my wife and brother, only want to help you."

I assumed his brother was the man who brought me here, so I reluctantly complied and slid out of the comfortable bed. With a smile, he led me out of the door, downstairs and into the garden. I stared in shock at the different types of flowers, bushes and trees. My eyes wandered around the whole yard until I saw the man who saved me. He looked even more regal in the daylight. Slowly, I inched my way towards him but was intercepted by a surprisingly large man who picked me up and plopped me down on his lap. I jumped, frightful, and looked up to see the figure... only to be reminded of… a _clown_?

"Hello, little girl," the clown man says with a smile.

I didn't respond, since he looked way too scary. The man who saved me then approached and patted my shoulder soothingly. I exhaled in relief.

He laughed. "Lord Millennium, I think she's scared of you." He then looked down and offered me a smile. "By the way, you can call me Tyki."

"Tyki," I whispered, already liking the name.

"Am I really that scary?" The Earl asks in a depressed tone.

"Lord Millennium, are you crying?" Father asked.

"No… its allergies," he answered before looking away.

I chucked before seeing a doctor exit the house and walk towards the garden. He sported expensive clothing and looked happy to see us, but when he locked eyes with me his delightful expression vanished, and was instead replaced with immense dislike.

"How are you feeling?" He asked when he enclosed the distance between us.

"Fine," I said in a hateful tone before looking away.

He looked delighted. "Master Sheril, if the patient is feeling better, then I will be taking my leave." He tells father before retreating back into the house.

Tyki looks at me with a curious face. "Shounjo?" he says getting my attention. "Why were you so mean to the doctor?"

"It's simple, I hate humans." I said.

"Why don't you hate us then?" The Earl asked.

I looked the scary clown directly in the eyes and said: You're not human."

The clown laughed just as it began to snow. I looked up just as a young girl walked in. "Is she my new sister?!" She asked.

"Yes, Road, she is." Father responded.

The girl jumped up and down shouting "Yay, finally!" but my focus was on the snow.

"Yuki," Tyki said.

"Did you say something Tyki-pon?" The Earl asked.

He scratched his head. "I was just thinking if she doesn't have a name we should name her Yuki. It is a Japanese name, but I think it suits her."

"I like it," Road nodded.

"So, then I say her middle name is Juliet," the Earl added.

That's a nice name. I like it. Yuki Juliet Kamelot it is then." Father said before realizing something. "Hold on a minute, we should see if she has a name already."

Tyki tapped me on the shoulder five times before I responded. "Hey kid, do you have a name?"

"I have a name but I don't like it. Could you give me a new one?" I asked.

"Yes, we already thought of it." Father laughed.

"Really?" I said feeling beyond excited to finally be renamed.

"Yes, it's Yuki Juliet Kamelot."

"Thank you." I spoke feeling my eyes beginning to water.

Road started to laugh while Tyki and father were trying to hold it back a chuckle.

"Yuki," the Earl started. "You can call me—"

"Millennie," I said happy to think of a better name for him.

"Yes, that's better then clown." He agreed instantly.

"Oh, Yuki that's Road, she's your older sister," Father said pointing to a girl who had spiky blue hair and wore a pretty dress.

"Alright, um, can I ask you something?" I asked slowly.

"Sure, anything," Father said.

"Why do I have a sword in my hand?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**

 **I do not own**

 **Seven Years Later**

"Now that you're old enough, I'll let you go on the mission with Road," Millenie said.

"Yay!" I cheered. "Thanks, Millenie. I won't disappoint you."

"Let's go, Yuki!" Road said enthusiastically.

I looked at her and nodded, before I followed Road into her heart-shaped wardrobe, I turned around and waved at the Millennium Earl.

It wasn't even a few seconds later that we appeared in front of the Rewinding Town, and I don't suppose it was a coincidence that the town just so happened to be surrounded by a barrier of Innocence.

Road looked at me. "Now you know the plan, right?" She asked with a cheeky grin spreading across her face.

I nod, "Of course." I stated in an honest voice.

Road nods before grabbing Lero, the pumpkin umbrella that just so happens to talk, as well as my arm, before she walked through the barrier that separated the town from the rest of the world.

* * *

Road and I walked around town looking for any signs of Innocence; then again the town is called the Rewinding Town. What more could you get. But even so, there should be something to it, right?

I sighed. "Where is it?" I asked, getting a little irritated. "I mean we've been looking all over for it, yet we can't find it... and I'm getting hungry," I stated.

Road looks at me and laughs, "Let's find something to eat."

We proceeded into a small pub when Road suddenly smiles.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked curious.

"That," she pointed to the table where there were two people, one was female who had long green haired tied in two ponytails and was wearing a contrasting green dress. There was also a guy sitting across from her. He had silver hair, brown eyes and a scar on his left eye.

"What's so amusing about them?" I asked.

She looked at me stunned. Was I really missing something?

"They're Exorcists ..." she whispers.

I was shocked, wondering are they really Exorcists? I looked at the silver-haired guy's uniform. There was a compass rose-like thing attached to the center, except it wasn't a compass rose... it was the symbol of the Dark Order. I decided to select the seat behind them along the side the female Exorcist was sitting.

The waitress went over to the table the Exorcists were sitting at, and told them that the boy's order could take a while. Subsequently, she took our orders and then told us the same thing.

When she got out the two large orders of food, she put mine on our table and then the other guy's on the other table.

Two minutes later, the nine plates of food were gone. I set the last empty plate on the table.

"I really do wonder how do you eat that much, and not gain any weight?" Road asked looking at my slim figure.

"You know it's because of my Innocence... Remember." I whispered, not wanting the Exorcists to hear us.

Not long after, Road paid the bill and then we left the pub. Less than five minutes later, the Exorcists were attacked by the Akuma the Millennium Earl had let Road bring along. From what we could hear, it sounded like the Akumas were having too much fun fighting the Exorcists.

"Road was about to call out to them, but I beat her to it, "Did you guys forget about the Innocence? Regardless, get back here right now!"

Road smiled. "You're starting to sound more like me everyday. I like that!"

"Am I really?" I asked gleefully.

Just then, the three Akuma had appeared in front of us and started apologizing, not to me but to Road, which was normal, but I have to say the disloyalty they have to me is disgraceful.

Once they left, Road looked towards me and frowned. "Are you okay?"

I looked at her truthfully and frowned. I couldn't hide anything from my sister. "I'm fine. I'm just going to miss you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking quite confused.

I only looked away unable to respond.

* * *

I stood outside the door, and told myself to calm down, but I just couldn't; instead, I sighed. "I really am stupid."

I walked into the house, and looked around curious as to what was happening, on one side was the exorcist, Allen with candles in his arm, and in the center was Road, along with that female exorcist, sitting in a chair. I wanted to laugh at Road for wearing Allen's jacket, but I didn't I acted innocent, I got funny looks from the Akuma; they probably didn't know what was going on.

"Are you alright?!" I asked Allen.

"Get out of here..." he mumbled, managing to cough up some blood.

I tried not to smile at the sight. "Why would I do that?" I asked, feigning confusion, "When I could kill you instead!"

He looked at me with widened eyes.

I belt out laughing. "I'm kidding. Don't worry, kid, I'm here to help."

The expression on the Exorcist's face was amazing! I never thought I could get an expression such as that of pure shock.

I held my hand out to the side, and pointed at Road. "I'll kill this person and make sure you and the Innocence is safe." He looked dubious. I shot him a kind gaze. "Just trust me. Please," I whispered.

I turned to Road and ran straight for her. I withdrew my sword and tried to block the oncoming stripped purple candles that were sent flying towards me. I tried to block them, yet I wasn't fast enough; the candle tore into my arm causing me to let out a screech of pain. I had to stop and remove the candle from my arm before it could cause serious damage.

I threw the candle to the side and saw the blood gushing from my injury. I had to look away. Right now, I needed to worry about attacking Road. I raised my blade and ran straight for her. This time, I managed to get close to her and thrust my sword straight for her. Naturally, I purposely missed her by an inch, and I'm happy she didn't get hurt.

Allen had gotten free and started attacking Road with his big, claw-like Innocence. We fought as hard as we could and more candles pierced my skin causing me to cry out in pain.

"Damn!" I yelled. "You little—" I stopped myself there was no way I could let Allen or the other girls know she's a Noah, so I pretended to pass out.

Miranda, who was nailed to the clock, screamed, this caused her Innocence to activate. We were suddenly surrounded by a warm light; it made me feel like all my worries just washed away.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, and flinched from the pain of injuries on my arm.

"I wouldn't try and move your arm if I were you." book man said.

I looked at the short man who looked a bit like a panda, with the white hair and black circles around his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name isn't important just call me Bookman," he stated. "Miss, you won't be able to use your Innocence for at least a day or two." He spoke calmly. "You need to rest and regain your strength."

I nodded. "I see. Thank you for telling me."

He merely nodded as he walked to the door. "You're welcome. Oh." He stopped right before the door and looked at me. "By the way, we found the room you were staying in and brought your stuff here. But we couldn't locate whatever was in the birdcage."

"It wasn't a bird I housed in there," I said. "Instead it was a very rare butterfly. That butterfly is so rare because it's said to love for one hundred years. I've raised it since it was a caterpillar," I mused smiling to myself. "But Bookman, don't worry. It'll come back. It always comes back to me."

"Got it," He remarked then continued walking out the door.

I listened for a minute making sure no one was outside the door or walking close to it, before I stood up and walked over to the window and whistled. A purple butterfly came out of the trees and landed on my outstretched hand.

 _They don't suspect a thing,_ I thought telepathically to the butterfly. _I won't be able to use my Innocence for a day or two, so it will be a bit before I can give a report to you guys, but tell everyone I said hi._ I said to the butterfly, before it flew off my hand and flew off into the distance.

"Ah. You're finally awake." A soft voice spoke as the door opened. It turned out to be Allen.

As much as I wanted to get away from these humans, I had to keep up the act; this is the first mission Lord Millennium has given me and I don't want to mess it up before it's even began.

"Hello?" Allen repeated two more times before I paid attention.

I turn away from the window and my thoughts, and look at him. One of his eyes was covered in bandages while the other was a beautiful silver color; his hair was silver as well, yet there was some kind of charm in knowing that he looked older then he was.

"Hello, you're that Exorcist I helped, aren't you?" I asked.

He nodded. "Thank you for the help, by the way."

"No problem, anytime." I honestly didn't want to help him again, but I have to put this act on for my family.

"Also, I hope you'll come to see the Dark Order as a place to return to." He turned to face the window. "Ever since I came to the Order, I've finally felt like I've found a home." He laughs. "But that's my personal opinion. It's up to you to decide on how you view it too."

"Your name's Allen, right?" I asked, making sure I knew it.

Allen nodded. "If you need anything, I'll help you. You just need to ask, alright?" He smiled then left the room.


	3. Notice updated!

Heyo readers! I lied I'm not waiting till the summer ha that was a lie

but hey I won't be getting it up today or tomarrow expect it this weekend!

Look forward to it and I wanna know what you guys think.

SHOULD I REVEAL THE TRUE STORY?!

Rather then changeing it and call it the original twisted fate or just work on this one you guys tell me!

See you at the next update!


	4. how to reach me update notice!

heyo! its been like six months, :( but hey im still alive! and going to update at some point soon! so stick around, the next chapter wont be a long one but look forward to it! oh I forgot to add one more thing... feel free to message me on discord for updates, to chat. story ideas, and more! I have a server that I can add you to as well and you will get a special role in that server because you are from ! im going to put a link to that server and my user on this page.

i look forward to chatting with you guys and hearing your opinions. don't forget to comment on the stories as well! and soon i promise you this will be updated i looked at it after this update on wensday and noticed a huge spike on the truth of freedom... I did not think it was that popular xD thank you guys so much for being patient with me and my crazy writing schedule.

anyways, talk to you guys later!

go to Discord, press join server, then type in this NnZkDKA and press join.

if it doesn't work, add me via my discord tag and tell me you want to join

just let me know you came from

my discord name and tag:

Belle#5809

-Celty


End file.
